


Hohoemi nagara kimi wo mimamotteru (Protecting you with a smile)

by lalois



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Birthday Smut, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Introspection, M/M, Making Love, Memories, One Shot, Strip Tease, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois
Summary: A moment together, after dinner. Fears coming up as clothes disappear. Warning for some angst and mention of RL facts.





	Hohoemi nagara kimi wo mimamotteru (Protecting you with a smile)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ohkura's 33th birthday.

It's somehow different from other moments they've spent together.  
 

It started out with Ryo feeling slightly dizzy from too many beers and not enough food, and Tadayoshi slumping on the couch with a desperate sigh, saying he's eaten too much, as usual.  
 

Ryo pouts. It's no different from any other ordinary day but today he wants it to be. It has to.

He sits cross-legged at Ohkura's feet, who blinks at him unsure at what he's seeing, when Ryo starts fidgeting with the hem of the leg of the drummer's trousers, and his fingers reach his bare heels.  
 

" _... Ryochan?"_

_"Mh?_ " Ryo looks up.  
 

_"I'm trying to digest the awesome curry you prepared."_

_"I know."_

_"But I can't, if you seem so interested in the threads of my ripped jeans."_

Ryo chuckles and leans closer, letting his chin rest on the drummer's left knee, looking curiously up.  
 

" _Now you look like one of your dogs, puppy version_ ," Tadayoshi warns him, an amused smile adorning his lips.

_"Maybe I am."_

_"Sure, you'd wanna be,"_  the drummers goes on, in a slightly mocking tone, " _but you aren't. You look cute, though."_

_"I'm just half drunk."_

_"No, you're not. C'me here, c'mon,_ " Tadayoshi proposes, spreading his legs.  
 

Ryo's clumsy clingy effort ends up even more awkward than it had started, as he does not climb the drummer's legs to sit down, and decides to settle himself in between instead, resting his forehead on Tadayoshi's stomach, his arms secured on the drummer's waist.  
 

It's not the first time for this either.

They've been closer, lately, way more than usual. Events led up to both letting the walls down, because when it's about pain they have to deal with, they are the ones that feel defenseless the most.  
 

The drummer caresses absentmindedly the black mane that Ryo's hair has become lately.  
 

_"Ryochan?"_

_"Mh?"_

_"... nothing."_

Ryo shifts a little, his nose flipping up the hem of the drummer's T-shirt. His lips find the bare skin beneath, his nose nuzzles the flesh softly, and it's ticklish.

" _I should digest, as I said."_

_"Yeah, you should,"_  Ryo murmurs, paying more attention to his band mate’s creamy skin than to anything else.  
 

_"Please stop staring."_

_"Why?"_

_"I’m so round I almost look pregnant."_

_"You'd be very cute, anyway."_

_"Oh, please..."_  the drummer sighs, rolling his eyes.

_“You have no idea…_ ” Ryo trails off, shaking his head.  _"I'm not staring, anyway,_ " he points out, _"I'm doing better than that."_

Ryo moves again to kiss Tadayoshi's belly, nipping tenderly at the fabric of the jeans grazing the skin there.

He doesn't ask, when his fingers start undoing the buttons, and Tadayoshi does not stop breathing. It's not a surprise, even though it's some kind of a rare event anyway, Ryo acting that slow, that caring, that impossibly teasing.  
 

Ryo's teeth jam the zip of Tadayoshi's jeans; they pulls it down, with some sharp metallic sound.

Tadayoshi's hand is one thing with Ryo's nape, moving down to trace the curve of his neck only when Ryo's teeth decide they're not done with him yet, giving the front of his jeans some good tug.  
 

It'd need just a swift movement coming from the drummer's hips, and that's what Tadayoshi offers his own consent for, until they hang around his knees, thus letting Ryo's teeth bite the elastic band of his underwear next. And when despite his uncomfortable position Ryo pulls it down of some inches, Tadayoshi shivers.

It's not like everyday to being gifted with such a tempting innuendo, even when it's not Ryo himself getting naked, for the time being.  
 

Tadayoshi cannot help throwing his head backwards, against the backrest of the couch, when Ryo starts kissing his sensitive skin, and suckling from the spot. It's more than he'll ever get used to or, more simply, he just cannot.

Tadayoshi gapes, his Adam's apple showing off, his nape rubbing incessantly against the cushion of the sofa, trembling slightly.  
 

" _Ryo..."_

A name. The way it's pronounced, hoarse and shivering.

" _Ryo..."_

A repetition. Its meaning.

He moans softly, not that aloud yet filling the living room with its silent echo.  
 

_"You never call me like that..._ " Ryo murmurs after he's done, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

_"You never... well, it doesn't matter,"_  Tadayoshi trails off.  
 

_"It does,_ " Ryo retorts, locking his eyes on the drummer's brown ones, and when he decides it's not enough, he pulls Tadayoshi's T-shirt up and goes back on his feet until his band mate's fully naked before his eyes.  
 

He's fully conscious of it, Tadayoshi, still sprawled on the couch like a proud cat, hazelnut irises set on coal black ones.

Ryo is mesmerized, once again; he doesn't realize having pushed the drummer to lie down, nor even slipping swiftly off his own clothes, until he can feel Tadayoshi's large palms land on the small of his back, pulling him closer, to feel warmer, like one.  
 

He's kissing the small spot under the drummer's sternum, rubbing greedily his hips over its complementary ones, feeling Tadayoshi's lips graze his forehead, his temples, his cheeks. It's heavenly peace already, and he sighs too aloud for his band mate not to notice.  
 

_"Ryochan..."_

_"Back with the Ryochan-thing already, are we?_ " Ryo teases, not really caring about the reply, not really that disinterested, either.  
 

Tadayoshi caresses his cheek, the manly outline of his jaw, thoughtful.  
 

" _You know, sometimes I do wonder why I like you. The real reasons, not just the fact that you're undeniably, strikingly and impossibly hot,_ " Tadayoshi starts out.  _"And you know what? What I do like about you is that I like... you. I mean, the fact that you trust me, above all things. That of all places, you chose being here tonight. That you still do look up at me as if I were some Goddess sometimes, even when you know I'm definitely not. I like what's inside your heart, Ryochan, and I do still feel moved by your feelings. Even nowadays, even after all this time. I do. So much."_

Eyes are locked for long, before Ryo feels like he's able to say something in reply.  
 

_"Today... wasn't it supposed to be your birthday, rather than mine?"_  he asks, a light frown marking his brows.  
 

Tadayoshi cracks up, shaking uncontrollably from laughter, while Ryo lets himself rest on the luscious body he adores.  
 

Some minutes later, the drummer's done with his genuine giggling and he meets Ryo's eyes again.  
 

_"Hey. I was being terribly serious_ ," Ryo muses, pouting.

_"So was I_ ," Tadayoshi replies, smiling softly. He stretches out, kissing briefly Ryo's lips. And then, both arms are encircling the guitarist's neck and they're making-out languidly, taking all the time, allowing the contact of bare flesh to expand, to intertwine, to perform its magic.  
 

When Ryo pulls back, grinning widely, he can feel they're definitely both ready for further action; he shifts and cups his mate's hardness, but Tadayoshi stops him, figuring out what he might be up to.  
 

_"Nope, Ryochan, I-"_

_"Shut up,_ " Ryo cuts him hastily off. " _It's your birthday."_

_"It's no special day anyway,_ " Tadayoshi retorts, panting slightly due to Ryo's skilled caresses.  
 

It's too late to protest when Ryo's lowered himself on him, palming the drummer's nude stomach to steady himself up, and Tadayoshi cries out his name again.

It's abrupt, too sudden and pretty painful, and Ryo likes it all.  
 

" _And besides, you know I've always hated celebrating it ever since- ah.._." It's suddenly too much, the way Ryo's hips are crushing against his own, and the friction melts into utter pleasure.  
 

_"I know,"_  Ryo sighs, trying hard to keep the control over his own crescendo.  _"But this does not mean you have to look down at yourself. You're not at fault for what happened, and Yokoyama-kun does know it even better than you. You don't have to, Tatsu. You don't, anymore."_

Tadayoshi moans. He sobs once, then twice; and then it's a strangled sound that comes from his lips and he's hiccupping helplessly, incessantly.

He tries to hide the tears with his hands, but Ryo's fingers stop him, caressing his wet red cheek, wiping it away like some lullaby, until the drummer's hiccups come to a halt and it's the throaty, raucous sound of their orgasm that resonates all around.  
 

They've never talked that openly about it, let alone during the lovemaking. The drummer's never been that honest about it, pretending the tear in his heart was not there, but Ryo's filled the painful hole as soon as he's had a glimpse of it.  
 

" _Hey... I never meant to make you cry on your birthday..."_ he confesses in his ear, snuggling up to rest beside his lover, "I _just wanted-"_

_"It's okay_ ," Tadayoshi murmurs, turning on his left side to hold Ryo tight to him.

_"No, it's not. Not yet for you_ ," Ryo snaps.  _"But it was not your fault, Tatsu. It was just a shitty coincidence."_

_"A very shitty coincidence."_

_"Very shitty, yeah. But anyway,_ " Ryo insists,  _"that guy adores you. Utterly. More than his own bros."_

_"He's a softie."_

" _And so you are, so stop blaming yourself,"_  Ryo says, caressing his damp dark bangs, before leaning in for a quick peck on the lips. "I _t hurts when you're in pain, Tatsu..."_  Ryo confesses in a whisper.  _"I just cannot stand it."_

_"It's okay,"_  Tadayoshi repeats, still sniffling a little bit. " _I'm okay. I feel really better now..."_

_"Sure you do_ ," Ryo admits. " _You've just had an awesome toy to play with until exhaustion."_

_"Cocky you are, today..."_

_"Nope. Just in love like an idiot, I guess..."  
_

Tadayoshi giggles softly. He leaves a kiss on Ryo's nose.  
 

" _You know what I asked for this year, right?"_

_"Sure. Something that lasts forever,_ " Ryo nods, remembering Tadayoshi's words at his latest radio show with fellow colleague Takahashi Yuu.  
 

" _Mh, you're a keen listener,_ " the drummer says.

" _Of course, you idiot! Who do you think I am?"_

Tadayoshi leans in for a kiss once, twice, thrice, whispering unmistakable words on Ryo's lips. No other one will ever hear them outside that room, but Ryo knows how deep the meaning is, for the two of them.   
And that's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The lines for the title come from Takahashi Yuu’s song “Beautiful”, that he wrote for Ohkura back in 2016. “The person beside you, in front of you and behind you / Are protecting you with a smile / And among those people, I am here too.”  
> 2\. As you might know, Yokoyama-kun's mother suddenly died on 16th May 2010 (while Eito were filming 8uppers if I remember well). It was hard for all eito members, but I guess for Ohkura specially. That's what is implied in the dialogue above.  
> 3\. During latest ANN radio show Ohkura teased Yuu-kun saying he wanted 'something that lasts forever' as a birthday gift XD


End file.
